1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention are directed to a method and a system for process relocation and, more particularly, to a method and a system for process relocation based on a temperature threshold.
2. Description of the Background
In conventional computing environments, computing systems include racks of components running various applications simultaneously. Since many of these components run continuously, it is necessary to provide the components with a cooling system that is configured to prevent the operating temperatures of the components from increasing beyond dangerous levels. The cooling systems thereby serve to maintain operating efficiencies of the components and prevent damages that may result from highly elevated operating temperatures.
Typically, a conventional cooling system for a computing system includes devices and apparatuses that are configured to generate airflow over and/or through the components. This airflow may be fed from external air and/or recycled air and tends to remove heat generated by the computing system from the components to thereby cool the components during computing operations.
A problem with the conventional cooling system persists, however, in that the airflow may be insufficient to cool each of the components. This may be due to the fact that the heat generated by the computing system overwhelms the ability of the airflow to remove heat from the components or the fact that the airflow may not be effectively administered to each component. In any case, where particular components are not sufficiently cooled by the conventional cooling system, damage to the components may ensue.